La Mafia
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Durante años entre la mafia Japonesa había habido una guerra fría, pero ahora las cosas se están revolviendo algo grande se cocina y en medio de todo esto, dos asesinos un agente de la FBI, Mafiosos y mas *yaoi**mpreg*
1. Introducción

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

**La Mafia**

**  
Introducción**

Durante años, entre la mafia Japonesa hubo una guerra fría, pero ahora las cosas se están revolviendo. Algo grande se cocina, y en medio de todo esto, dos asesinos son contratados para matarse, un agente de la FBI se infiltra en la mafia, un hacker haciendo escándalo… eso y mucho más en esta intrigante historia.

**Personajes:  
**  
Yami Atemu: Líder del clan Atemu, un ancestral clan entre la mafia, uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de la mafia Japonesa. Yami es un joven impulsivo que quiere hacerse el gran jefe de los Yakuzas, pero no contaba con...

Maximilliam Pegasus: Líder del Clan Pegasus, uno de los más poderosos clanes de la mafia Japonesa. Odia con toda su alma al líder Atemu, y esta dispuesto a lo que sea para matarlo, pero...

Seto Kaiba: Asesino a sueldo. La mano derecha del líder Atemu. Uno de los asesinos mas temidos en todo el bajo mundo. Su misión es acabar con el ángel de la muerte...

Joey Wheleer: La mano derecha del líder del clan Pegasus. Un asesino fiero y letal el cual, por su aparente inocencia y su hermosura, es llamado el Ángel, el ángel de la muerte. A sido designado a matar al líder Atemu, pero no contó con su mano derecha y...

Mokuba Kaiba: Hermano de Seto. Utiliza a este para infiltrarse en la mafia enviado por el FBI, pero lo que ahí encuentra le demostrará que no es tan fácil salir como entrar...

Bakura Kiba: Peligroso hacker buscado en mas de 20 países. Trabaja para Maximillian Pegasus y su mayor peligro radica en sus habilidades, nunca lo hagáis enojar o podéis encontraros con que no existís mas...

Ryu Atemu: El hermano pequeño del líder Atemu. Se pasa el tiempo holgazaneando en el Internet y es así como lo conoce el...

Yugi Motu: El primo de Maximillian Pegasus. Es un asesino y un asistente perfecto. Es él quien se encarga de los movimientos de la mercancía, del dinero y quién atrapa a...

Marik Ishtar: Asesino a sueldo, contratado con una sola misión: matar al Ángel de la Muerte y a la mano derecha del Clan Atemu...

May Valentín: La ultima de los Valentín viva. Sueña con hacerse líder de la mafia y para eso contrata a Krycer, pues después de matar a la mano derecha de los clanes líderes ira por la cabeza de Yami y Maximillian.

Tea Gradner: La peligrosa mano derecha de May. Ella quiere ser la líder y por eso apoya a May, pero espera su momento para matarla también a ella y ser la jefa de los Yakuza.

Duke Debblin: Compañero de Mokuba. Trabaja desde las sombras, encubierto, consiguiendo información.

Tristan Taylor: El más grande distribuidor de las más variadas armas de nuestros protagonistas.

Malik Ishtar: Un inocente bibliotecario, más inteligente de lo conveniente…

**Continuará... **


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

****Joey Wheleer era un hermoso rubio, alto (aunque no excesivamente), esbelto, y de ojos dorados, que miraban en esos momentos a su jefe fumando tranquilamente.

-¿Seguro que eso lo que quiere Maximillian?

-Así es Joey, quiero la cabeza de Yami Atemu sobre mi escritorio en una semana.

El hermoso rubio sentado ante Maximillian Pegasus se encogió de hombros, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero de la mesita de noche a su lado.

-Bien, así será, yo solo sigo órdenes.

-Y por eso serás bien recompensado, como siempre.

Sonrió Pegasus, un guapo hombre de cabellos plata que cubrían parcialmente un lado de su rostro, y ojos azul cielo, o bueno, ojo azul cielo, dado que solo un ojo de su cara era visible, empujando hacia el rubio un maletín lleno de dinero. Joey lo miró y se lo volvió a lanzar.

-Ingrésalo a mi cuenta en Suiza.

Maximillian asintió, haciendo un gesto hacia un hermoso joven de cabellos tricolor y ojos violetas en las sombras que se acercó a el.

-Yugi, primo, ya escuchaste a Wheleer.

El hermoso y frio muchacho, con la apariencia de un delicado serafín llamado Yugi, asintió tomando el maletín, pero de pronto, sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Joey.

-Diviértete Ángel.

-Lo haré Yugi, lo haré. Yo siempre lo hago.- aseguró el asesino.

-Wheleer- lo llamó Maximillian- Cuídate de Kaiba.- le recomendó.

-Te traeré la cabeza de él, junto con la de Yami Atemu.- aseguró el rubio de ojos dorados con una sonrisa maliciosa y completa seguridad, antes de despedirse con un gesto y salir.

~8~

Bakura Kiba, un hermoso albino de ojos rojizos y cabellos largos, apenas levantó la cabeza de la computadora mirando de reojo a su primo cuando este entró a la habitación que compartían de momento, dado que en la de Bakura estaban haciendo algunas mejoras.

-¿Vas a algún lado Joey?

-Si, a matar a Yami Atemu.

-Bien- dijo el muchacho distraídamente, hasta que de pronto proceso lo dicho por su primo- ¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? Seto Kaiba te matará con los ojos cerrados.

-No si yo lo mato antes.- dijo tranquilo haciendo su mochila.

-¿Dejaste hecho tu testamento?

-No te preocupes por eso. Si muero, te quedas con todo primito.- le dijo Joey arrojándole un zapato.

-Bueno, mi único consuelo es saber que dentro de poco seré millonario.- se consoló Bakura a sí mismo.

-Tu ciega fe en mis habilidades me abruma.- dijo con ironía el asesino, mirando al hacker.

Bakura sonrió malicioso.

-Kaiba nunca ha fallado.

-¿Y cuántas veces he fallado yo, Bakura?

Bakura analizó la pregunta un segundo.

-Nunca- sonrió- Daría lo que fuera por tener una cámara para poder ver quién sobrevivirá. Será como una lucha de titanes- dijo entretenido.

-Me tendrás aquí en una semana y con la cabeza de Kaiba y Atemu en una estaca.

-¿En una estaca? ¿No es un poco bárbaro para estos tiempos?- le preguntó el peliblanco divertido.

-Tan gracioso tu- dijo Joey irónicamente- Pues en una bandeja de plata mejor, su elegancia- se corrigió el rubio provocando una sonrisa en Bakura.

-Venga, eso si está mejor- sonrió Bakura asintiendo divertido- ¿Y el pequeño de los Atemu?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Contra Ryu Atemu no me dieron órdenes, pero si se cruza en mi camino le meteré mas plomo en el cuerpo del que pueda digerir.

Sonrió dulcemente, tocando su mágnum con cariño. Bakura arqueó una ceja al verlo acariciar la mágnum con tanto cariño.

-Sabes, eso es un poco… olvídalo- suspiró al ver la mirada de Joey.

~8~

-Es este joven a quien tienes que matar Seto.- le dijo Yami Atemu, un guapo hombre, alto y fuerte de cabellos tricolor y ojos rojos, a su mano derecha pasándole una foto.

El guapo castaño, un poco más alto que su jefe e igual de fuerte en constitución física que éste y de fríos ojos azules, llamado Seto, miré la foto ligeramente impresionado.

-Parece un Ángel.- susurró distraídamente.

-Eso mismo han pensado todos los que la han enfrentado, y por eso mismo han muerto. Es el Ángel de La Muerte, no lo subestimes.

-¿Joey Wheleer? ¿Este ángel es Joey Wheleer? ¿La mano derecha de Maximilliam Pegasus?

Yami asintió tranquilamente.

-Si, y tu lo tienes que matar. Después de el matarás al misterioso Yugi Motu, es sabido que nadie llega a Pegasus sin antes pasar sobre su perro guardián y su misterioso primo.

Seto asintió.

-Bien, mataré al Ángel de Pegasus, pero antes una pregunta, tengo curiosidad.- le dijo elegantemente el castaño, jugando con la foto entre sus dedos- ¿Cómo conseguiste esta foto? Pocos han visto al Ángel de la Muerte y siguen con vida.

-Wibel a veces es útil. Estaba metido en un lió, pagué su deuda y a cambio me consiguió la foto.- dijo Yami tranquilamente, aunque en el fondo estaba divertido. Seto no solía ser curioso, así que para haberle preguntado… el rubio debía haber intrigado bastante al castaño.

~8~

-¿A dónde vas Seto?- preguntó Mokuba Kaiba a su hermano, cruzándose de brazos al verlo hacerse con su maletín.

Mokuba era un hermoso joven de cabellos negros largos y ojos azules, como una copia de los de su hermano, pero sin la frialdad de los de éste. Sus ojos eran cálidos y amables.

Seto cerró los ojos, sabía bien lo que hacía su hermano y para quién trabajaba, confiaba en hacerle cambiar de opinión, o de lo contrario, sabía que ni él podría salvar a su hermano de la muerte, aunque por los siete infiernos lo intentaría. Mokuba aprendería que no podía trabajar para el cielo y el infierno a la vez, y Seto esperaba que entendiera que tenía sangre de demonio, y en el cielo... en el cielo no había lugar para los demonios.

-Salgo a una misión, y tú te quedarás tranquilito aquí.

-¿A quién vas a matar?- preguntó Mokuba desaprobatoriamente.

-Al Ángel de la muerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Te volviste loco? Es sabido que nadie jamás ha sobrevivido a ese tipo. Tendré que irte a reconocer a la morgue como te enfrentes a él, Seto. Deja eso, no hagas ninguna locura hermano, te quiero- le pidió Mokuba.

-Tu fe en mi es abrumadora pequeño hermano.- le dijo Seto arqueando una ceja de forma irónica.

-¡Qué fe en ti, ni tres ocho cuartos! Lo que soy es una persona lógica, cosa que al parecer tu has dejado de ser. Eres un abogado, carajos Seto, un abogado y trabajas de asesino.

-Mi trabajo de asesino, del que hablas con tanto desagrado, es el que ha pagado todos tus caprichos y estudios, no lo olvides hermanito. Es el que nos ha mantenido y nos ha dado de comer a ambos.- le dijo Seto fríamente, dándose la vuelta y dejando al otro solo.

~8~

-Tristan.- llamó suavemente una hermosa voz detrás del mercenario. Tristan Taylor se viró sobresaltado y dio de bruces con Joey Wheleer.

-Ángel.- suspiró tranquilo al verlo, el fuerte moreno de buen ver.- Podrías dejar de ser tan silencioso… estoy joven para morir por una apoplejía- le saludó.

-¿Qué tienes nuevo Tristan? Sorpréndeme con algo.- dijo Joey con una sonrisa divertida, pasando al lado de él y sentándose sobre la mesa, cruzando sus largas y estilizadas piernas. Tristan sonrió y se acerco a una estantería.

-Creé esto especialmente para ti Ángel.

Llevó un maletín a la mesa y lo abrió. Le mostró al rubio unas cápsulas de balas, pero de un extraño color violeta, y una pistola con silenciador.

-¿Qué es?

-Ácido.- dijo tomando las balas.- Una sola de esta y te destruye por dentro el ácido. La cápsula se abre al impactar contra cualquier cosa.

Joey sonrió encantado, tomando el arma entre sus hermosas manos.

-Eres un genio Tristan.

-Lo se.- sonrió- Pero eso no es todo, aquí tienes esto.

Le pasó a Joey lo que parecía un bolígrafo de plata y oro.

-Oro blanco y amarillo- le aclaró Tristan.

-¿Para qué quiero un bolígrafo?- le preguntó Joey entornando los ojos.- Por bonito que sea. Esto es más del estilo de Yugi, cosas bonitas y caras.- le recordó. Él con un bolígrafo, cualquiera de un dólar le bastaba.

-Esto, mi querido Ángel, no es un bolígrafo cualquiera.- dijo Tristan, y al abrir el bolígrafo por la mitad, de éste salió una filosa navaja, pero cuando Joey la fue a tocar, él la aparto.

-Tiene veneno de serpiente, te mata al contacto con alguna herida.

-Oh, haberlo dicho antes- sonrió Joey- ahora si es mi estilo.- aseguró- Me lo llevo, esto y el arma, ¿cuánto es?

-Lo de siempre.

-Bien, mándale la cuenta a Yugi, el te enviará el dinero.

-Así lo haré.

~8~

-Tristan.

Tristan se sobresaltó al oír nuevamente otra voz a sus espaldas, y al voltearse, dió de cara con Seto Kaiba.

Vaya, hacia unas horas Joey Wheleer, la mano derecha de Maximilian Pegasus, había estado ahí, y ahora estaba Kaiba, la mano derecha del otro Yakuza más importante de Japón.

-Otro más que camina silencioso como un ladrón- se quejó para sí mismo- de apoplejía, de apoplejía es de lo que voy a morir un día- se dijo antes de sonreírle al castaño- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kaiba?- preguntó saludándolo con cortesía.

-Necesito un arma precisa, pero indolora. Necesito matar a alguien, pero no quiero que sufra.

-Entonces creo que tengo lo que buscas.- sonrió Tristan, indicándole que lo siguiera con un ademan de su mano.

~8~

-Ya falta poco Tea, con Pegasus y Atemu muertos yo seré la líder absoluta.

Sonrió May Valentín, una peliteñida rubia de cuerpo voluptuoso, a su amiga Tea Gadner, una castaña bastante común, mientras ambas brindaban por el triunfo.

-Esperemos que Ishtar tenga éxito.

-Con lo que le estoy pagando, más le vale que tenga éxito Tea.

~8~

Mokuba suspiró tomando su móvil para llamar a su compañero Duke Debblin, prefería ver a su hermano preso que asesinado por el peligroso Ángel de La Muerte. Puede que Seto nunca lo entendiera, pero Mokuba le amaba, Seto era su única familia y Mokuba lo protegería aun de la persona más difícil… del mismo castaño testarudo.

**Continuara...****  
**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Joey estaba trepado en la azotea de un edificio, era de noche. Ajustó la mirilla de su rifle y miró por él, cobijado y oculto por las sombras.

Observó a Yami Athemu salir de la discoteca rodeado de sus hombres. Buscó por la mirilla a Seto Kaiba, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. No le prestó atención a ese hecho, más tarde se haría cargo de Kaiba. Ahora lo importante era Athemu. Cierto que había pensado empezar con el títere y no con el titiritero, pero no desaprovechara una oportunidad así. Oportunidades tan fáciles no se daban nunca, era una gran suerte.

Apuntó bien, quitó el seguro del rifle y justo cuando empezó a presionar el gatillo, sintió algo frío y metálico en su rubia cabeza.

-Si, oportunidades así por lo normal no se dan- pensó el rubio- Rubio, has caído en una trampa y estas jodido literalmente.

-Suelta el arma y levántate lentamente- dijo la voz a sus espaldas.

Joey cerró los ojos con fastidio. Había sido un estúpido, había caído como un pardillo en una trampa, había estado tan concentrado en Athemu y su fácil (demasiado fácil) oportunidad de matarlo, que se olvidó de cubrir sus espaldas. Ja, oportunidades tan buenas en su mundo no existían debió saberlo.

Al abrir sus ojos soltó el gatillo, por la mirilla pudo ver que Yami Athemu miraba en su dirección con una sonrisa maliciosa y maldijo mentalmente, mientras se levantaba con las manos en alto y se daba vuelta lentamente. Cuando Bakura se enterara si es que sobrevivía, no se la iba a acabar con las bromas de rubios tontos.

Al terminar de darse la vuelta, vio al portador del arma que le apuntaba. Un guapísimo hombre castaño de ojos azules... Seto Kaiba.

-Kaiba.

Susurró con odio el rubio.

-Hasta que tengo el honor de conocer al Ángel de la muerte– sonrió Kaiba burlonamente.- Ciertamente, eres hermoso, pero eres un rubio tonto, has caído directo en nuestra trampa.

Ya empezaban las bromas de rubio que tanta gracia le hacían, pensó Joey irónicamente. Estaba un poco molesto dado que no podía negar haber caído en una trampa, debió sospechar al no ver al títere cerca del titiritero que siempre tiraba de sus hilos.

-¿Cómo sabían que...?

-Tenemos nuestras fuentes, joven ángel.- interrumpió Seto a Joey sin dejarlo terminar la pregunta.- Espero que esté listo para los interrogatorios a los que será sometido, ángel.

-Na, para nada, preferiría ir a tomar una copa. Pero, como eso no va a ser posible, seré amable y le daré un consejo: puede jalar de ese gatillo y matarme, porque de mi nunca sacará nada. Además, a su primer descuido… le matare.- le aseguró Joey serenamente, con una sonrisa realmente encantadora, observando sus posibilidades.

Luego, con asombrosa rapidez, dio un golpe a la mano que sostenía el arma que le apuntaba, pero ya Kaiba esperaba este movimiento y tomando la misma mano que golpeó la suya, hizo una llave dejando al rubio de rodillas en el suelo, dándole la espalda, mientras él le retorcía el brazo.

-Eres hermoso, pero esa treta de la sonrisa y la actitud despreocupada… no te van a servir- le aseguró volviéndole a poner el arma en la cabeza, e inclinándose hacia su oído, le susurró- Ahora eres mío, Ángel de la muerte.

Y antes de que Joey pudiera responder algo ingenioso, un certero golpe en su cabeza lo hizo caer inconsciente, en los brazos de Seto Kaiba.

~8~

Bakura Kiba miró preocupado el reloj por enésima vez. ¿Por qué Joey no lo llamaba? Cierto que le dijo que se tardaría una semana, pero él estaba preocupado. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba seguro que enfrentarse a Yami Athemu y Seto Kaiba juntos era un suicidio, por bueno que fuera el rubio en lo que hacía.

Volvió a prestarle atención al chat.

_Sortija milenaria dice: _

'Perdona la demora ¿Estás ahí Espíritu del milenio?'

Bakura dejó de mirar el reloj y volvió a prestarle atención a su computador, sonriendo, antes de responder al mensaje escrito.

_Espíritu del milenio dice: _

'Aquí estoy. ¿Qué hacías que no llegaste a tiempo?'

_Sortija milenaria dice: _

'A mi casa acaba de llegar un ángel y hay mucho revuelo, porque es un ángel de la muerte.'

Esas palabras, dichas por su amigo cibernético, alertaron a Bakura: algo no estaba bien.

-Mis presentimientos nunca fallan- susurró el peliblanco.

_Espíritu del milenio dice: _

'¿Ángel de la muerte? ¿Qué significa eso?'

_Sortija del milenio dice: _

'No me prestes atención, no es algo que tú puedas entender amigo ^_^'

Algo en el interior de Bakura se activó; tal vez como decía Sortija del milenio, no fuera nada, pero él tenía que averiguarlo, porque una sospecha se había despertado en su interior. Conectó su equipo, y en menos de dos minutos había averiguado quién era su misterioso y simpático amigo cibernético…

Ryu Athemu.

_Espíritu del milenio dice: _

'Volveré en una media hora amigo, tengo que salir un momento.'

_Sortija del milenio dice:_

'Bien, por aquí andaré.'

Bakura no esperó más, no se preocupaba por su computador, pues al fin de cuentas ni siquiera estaba a su nombre y además estaba bloqueado contra hacker. Así que salió de su departamento y no paró hasta que llegó con Yugi Motu.

-¿Y Maximillian?- le preguntó apurado.

-Mi primo no está.- dijo tranquilamente el tricolor. - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Bakura?- le preguntó sin que su rostro se alterara lo mas mínimo.

-Atraparon a Joey.- soltó el peliblanco de golpe, consiguiendo una reacción del pequeño tricolor.

Yugi escupió el agua que estaba tomando y miró a Bakura con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Espera a Max e infórmale- dijo, soltando el vaso y yendo a la pared donde activó un panel secreto que se corrió, dejando ver diferentes tipos de armas. Tomó varias, las cargó, guardó municiones en su cinturón y en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta y volvió a cerrar el panel.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Bakura, al hermoso y joven tricolor.

-A rescatar a Joey.

-Iré contigo.

-Alguien tiene que informarle a Max, tú lo harás- le dijo Yugi duramente, de pronto su mirada se suavizó – Bakura, si no logro rescatar a Joey, volaré a Yami Atemu y Seto Kaiba, conmigo y con Joey - dijo guardando unas granadas en su bolsillo - Si eso pasa, no dejes solo a Max- le rogó el usualmente frio chico.

-Vuelve con vida y con Joey, Yugi- le pidió sinceramente Bakura, asintiendo a su pedido.

-Lo haré- prometió Yugi, y tomando las llaves de su moto, le pidió a Bakura la dirección del lugar.

Bakura le dio la dirección de donde provenía la señal del computador de Ryu Athemu y observó al tricolor marcharse.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

Si Yami Athemu tenía a su primo, él tal vez podría tener a Ryu. Pero para eso tenía que convencer a su amigo cibernético de verse en privado, sin levantar sospechas.

_Continuará_...


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Bakura estaba en el cine, esperaba a Ryu. Lo había convencido de que se conocieran en secreto yendo a ver una pelicula. Había dejado un mensaje a Maximillian, ahora sólo faltaba que Yugi tuviera éxito, y si no, bueno, él tenía el plan B.

El albino de ojos rojos sonrió maliciosamente, que pena que Ryu Athemu no fuera a volver a su casa.

Un albino de ojos café, vestido de negro y azul, apareció bajándose de un taxi. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la taquilla y se acercó al albino vestido de negro y rojo.

- ¿Espíritu del milenio?- preguntó el de ojos castaños.

- ¿Sortija del milenio?- preguntó Bakura en cambio.

Ryu asintió, ambos se sonrieron, y al darse las manos, Ryu lo abrazó saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Bakura Kiba- se presentó el albino de ojos rojos.

- Ryu Athemu- se presentó el de ojos castaños.

- ¿Qué película vemos?- preguntó Ryu con una sonrisa tímida, encantado de conocer a su amigo cibernético por tanto tiempo.

Era muy guapo, pensó sonrojado.

~8~

Joey despertó aturdido, lo primero que notó fue que tenía una venda en sus ojos y sus manos estaban atadas a lo que suponía, acertadamente, era el respaldo de una silla. Movió su cabeza en busca de algún sonido.

Oyó unos suaves y sigilosos pasos que parecían venir de una escalera. El ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse, los pasos acercándose cada vez más a él.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas, bello durmiente.

Sólo necesitó unos segundos para saber quién le hablaba... Seto Kaiba.

-Es que veras, sin el beso del príncipe me tomó algo de trabajo- le dijo el rubio sinicamente- Mi nombre es Joey- le aclaro fría y serenamente el rubio. Sabía que perder la calma solo equivaldría a perder oportunidades y seguramente morir.

Una mano retiró la venda de los ojos de Joey y este pudo ver frente a sí a Seto Kaiba. Vestía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y una gabardina negra.

- Bien Joey. ¿Quién te envió a matar a Yami?

Joey sonrió de manera irónica.

- ¿Qué, eres el FBI, que necesitas pruebas y confesiones?- le preguntó divertido- Venga, si confieso, tienes pruebas para meter al culpable preso- se burló de él, haciendo que al castaño le saltara una venita- ¿Tú quién crees?- preguntó el rubio cínicamente.

- ¿Maximillian Pegasus?- preguntó Seto.

Joey sonrió de forma burlona, pero no contestó nada.

- ¿Maximillian Pegasus?- volvió a repetir Seto fríamente.

Joey rió de forma burlona y fría. Sabía que no podía decir el nombre de Pegasus, decirlo era dar la prueba necesaria para empezar una guerra abierta entre los dos clanes, por mucho que se estuviera burlando del castaño.

- Yami Athemu. - sonrió el rubio con su mejor sonrisa angelical.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Seto confundido.

- Que Yami Athemu me envió a matarlo- dijo Joey con una mirada y una sonrisa inocente.

Seto lo tomó con dureza de la barbilla, algo irritado por culpa del rubio que trataba de burlarse de el, y lo hizo mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Tienes el valor de burlarte? ¿Es que acaso no ves en la situación que estás?

- ¿Qué situación?- preguntó Joey "confundido"

Y al ver sus ojos, su rostro, su expresión, Seto pudo entender mejor que nunca por qué lo llamaban Ángel. Parecía un ángel, un ángel inocente y desvalido, no el verdadero asesino que era. Daban hasta ganas de protegerlo.

- Mira Wheeler, te lo pondré fácil: di el nombre de Maximillian Pegasus y nada te pasará, pero si nos obligas a sacarte el nombre a la fuerza, no te gustará.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre?- preguntó el rubio "confundido" - ¿Quién es Pegasus? ¿No es acaso el pegasus un caballo alado?

Seto no soportó más que ese hermoso rubio le estuviera tomando el pelo y lo abofeteó. La cabeza de Joey se fue hacia un lado, el cabello le cubrió el rostro. Volvió a alzar la vista riendo maniáticamente, viendo a Kaiba.

- Golpeas como una niña- le dijo con ojos mieles dementes.

Kaiba no soportó esa mirada burlona y esa sonrisa inocente y empezó a golpearlo, lo golpeó hasta que el rubio escupió sangre, pero ni aún así el rubio se amilanó ni le dio el nombre que Seto quería. Y Seto sólo lo dejó de golpear cuando este cayó inconsciente.

~8~

Yugi ya estaba dentro de la mansión Athemu, se le hizo ridículamente fácil entrar; si no, que le preguntaran al acuchillado guardia que hacía la ronda por el área más alejada y desprotegida de la valla que rodeaba la mansión.

Vio una ventana abierta en el segundo piso de la mansión. Calculó sus movimientos y comenzó a trepar con la agilidad de un gato por las enredaderas de la pared. Llegó a la ventana abierta del segundo piso y entró a ella con sigilo.

Estaba en una habitación vacía. Se encontraba a oscuras y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le permitía ver el mobiliario que rodeaba la habitación. Una cama con una mesita de noche y una ventana a cada lado, una de las cuales estaba abierta, que era por la que él había entrado. La cama tenía cuatro postes grandes, y unas cortinas aislaban aquella inmensa cama del resto de la igualmente grande habitación. El cuarto estaba frío, a pesar de la ventana abierta; el aire acondicionado estaba prendido.

Un pequeño pasillo al lado de Yugi llevaba a lo que era el baño de la habitación, el cual tenía lo que parecía un jacuzzi al nivel del suelo.

Había varios muebles en lo que parecía la sala de aquel cuarto, que más que un cuarto se asemejaba a un departamento. La oscuridad no le permitía apreciar los detalles, pero eso no le hacía falta a Yugi para saber que era una habitación lujosa.

Sacó de su cinturón una pistola y la cargó. Justo pasaba al lado de la cama cuando oyó pasos al otro lado, se detuvo junto a uno de los postes de la cama, conteniendo el aliento.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta y la perilla de esta giró, Yugi se metió en la cama y corrió rápidamente los doseles, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas para cubrirse con la pistola agarrada firmemente en sus manos.

Se oyeron los pasos de alguien acercándose a la cama y parándose junto a esta sin traspasar las cortinas que cubrían la cama.

- Ryu ¿estás despierto? Soy yo, Yami, tu hermano.

Sólo bastó la palabra Yami para que Yugi sonriera maliciosamente. Se movió en la cama para que el visitante corriera las cortinas y quedara a su merced, y se sentó en la cama, pero no habló, sabía que hablar lo delataría.

Vio la mano que se ponía entre las cortinas de la cama y las separaba. Y Yami Athemu se encontró de pronto, sin comerlo ni beberlo, apuntado por una mágnum por definitivamente alguien que no era su hermano.

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó sin perder la calma.

- Eso, querido, no importa. - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa maliciosa, arrodillándose en la cama y bajándose de esta sin dejar de apuntar a Yami, parándose delante del hombre más grande que él.

Un rayo de luna le dio a Yami en pleno rostro, ojos rojos y cabellos en punta tricolor, 'Es guapísimo' pensó el mercenario más pequeño, de ojos violetas y cabellos tricolores, pero en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yami.

- Es que tú tienes algo que pertenece a mi jefe y me lo tienes que devolver. Al Ángel de la Muerte, dime dónde está, y él y yo nos vamos, y tú quedas aquí tranquilito.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué tienes que ver con Joey Wheeler?- preguntó demandante, sin dejarse asustar por la pistola que le apuntaba Yugi.

- Puedes llamarme Arcoiris. Pero eso es lo de menos, guapo, llévame con el rubio bonito, o te vuelo los sesos aquí mismo- le dijo Yugi con un guiño coqueto de ojos.

Justo en ese momento, una nube ocultó la luna y todo quedó a oscuras. Yami se arrojó sobre Yugi.

Yugi disparó, pero el golpe de Yami en su muñeca envió la pistola al suelo y el disparo al techo.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama. La luna volvió a alumbrar, Yugi sacó una navaja de una de sus muñequeras, pero Yami lo agarró por la muñeca y ambos empezaron a forcejear, Yugi contorsionó la mano, cortando el antebrazo del mayor.

Pero el dolor sólo pareció acrecentar la fuerza de Yami, porque apretó la muñeca de Yugi retorciéndosela hasta que se la dislocó, arrancándole un grito al más joven, y haciéndolo perder su navaja, y tomándolo del cuello lo estampó con dureza contra la pared, haciendo que la nuca del muchacho golpeara contra esta.

Yugi gimió de dolor. Una de sus manos aferraba la muñeca de Yami, la otra no la podía mover. Así que usando las piernas pateó a Yami en el estómago. Este lo soltó y el joven cayó en la cama, con la trenza desecha. En ese momento la luz de la habitación se encendió y varios hombres entraron armados.

Varias armas apuntaron a Yugi, el cual estaba de rodillas en la cama sosteniéndose la muñeca fracturada con la otra mano y jadeando. Yami había quedado congelado al ver a Yugi a la luz.

Le había parecido un cuerpo perfecto cuando luchaban, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que perfecto. Un rostro hermoso y perfecto, de facciones infantiles e inocentes, ojos violetas, labios rojos entreabiertos y cabello lacio negro con mechones rojos y rubios.

Tan concentrado estaba analizándolo que no se dio cuenta de cuándo el muchacho metió la mano entre sus ropas sacando una granada. Sus hombres dieron un paso atrás sin dejarle de apuntar, preparados para matar pero sin atreverse a disparar, pues el muchacho podía volarles la cabeza a todos con esa bomba.

Fue Yami el que se hizo cargo, lanzándose desde atrás sobre Yugi y forcejeando con él por la bomba, al final esta quedó en las manos de Yami, y el pequeño aguantado por tres de sus hombres.

Yami le pasó la granada a uno de sus hombres y se acercó a Yugi. Este permaneció desafiante mirándolo mientras sus tres hombres lo soltaban y daban un paso atrás. Yami levantó su mano y lo abofeteó con tal fuerza que lo envió al suelo, con tan mala suerte que Yugi cayó sobre la muñeca lastimada, se oyó el crack del hueso al fracturarse o tal vez romperse. Pero Yami no se inmutó.

- Llévenlo a la habitación junto a mi cuarto y desármenlo.

Ordenó. Yugi gritó cuando uno de los hombres lo tomó de su muñeca lastimada. En ese momento Yami lo miró y no soportó ver su dolor.

- Ten cuidado imbécil, jamás lastimes algo mío.

El hombre asustado retrocedió, soltando al muchacho, que cayó nuevamente sobre la alfombra como un peso muerto.

- ¿Y Ryu?- preguntó Yami duramente.

- El joven Ryu salió- respondió uno de los guardias.

- Bien, que un médico le atienda la mano y déjenlo atado en la habitación- fue la fría orden de Yami.

Los hombres obedecieron y se llevaron al forcejeante muchacho, tratando de no lastimarlo, no les apetecía ser torturados por su jefe.

~8~

Duke y Mokuba se encontraron en el café.

- ¿Seguro Mokuba?- preguntó el pelinegro de ojos verdes, también agente del FBI.

Mokuba asintió, Duke tomó el papel y leyó los datos de la persona que debía investigar: Tristan Taylor.

Los dos compañeros del FBI se despidieron y marcharon cada uno por su lado. Duke en su convertible, mientras Mokuba buscaba un taxi. Pero mientras caminaba hacia la parada de taxi, chocó con un hombre que salía de un café. Ambos se precipitaron hacia el suelo, Mokuba sobre el hombre.

Mokuba quedó sin aliento al ver sobre quién había quedado: un impresionante y guapo hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos azules.

El hombre, que no era otro que Maximillian Pegasus, miró alucinado al oji-azul pelinegro sobre él. Le parecía una visión semejante a un ángel.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

La película había sido sinceramente genial y Ryu se la había pasado muy bien con Bakura. Era muy atento y divertido.

Cuando salieron del cine Bakura lo invitó a un bar cercano. Y aunque Ryu sabía que a Yami no le haría gracia si se enteraba donde se metió, simplemente no pudo decirle que no a Bakura. Aquel albino de ojos rojos tenía algo que lo hacía simplemente irresistible para el. Algo que hacía que simplemente el, al menos, no le pudiera decir que no.

Así que ahora el estaba ahí, Ryu Athemu, en un bar pasándosela súper con Bakura. Pero la verdad lo golpeó pronto, aunque no quisiera, y supo que debía irse o Yami lo castigaría.

Así que no le quedo más remedio que despedirse de Bakura.

-Ya tengo que irme.

-Pero ¿por qué tan temprano?

-Para mi hermano ya es tarde. Así que debo irme o se enfadará.

-¿De veras te irás? Apenas pasa de media noche.

-No quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo, Kura- suspiró Ruy desganado.

-Bueno, vale, pero antes bebe un último trago conmigo, cenicienta- le pidió Bakura, coquetamente.

Ryu sonrió.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces iré por los tragos, espérame aquí.

No paso mucho rato antes que Bakura regresara con las bebidas. Lamentablemente, Ryu parecía no recordar ese gran consejo que decía: nunca bebas algo que te de un extraño y que tu no hayas visto preparar.

Así que bebió su último trago brindando con Bakura, cuando al levantarse para irse, sintió que su mundo daba vueltas, y tambaleándose, se precipito para el suelo. Pero Bakura lo atajó, atrapándolo antes de que golpeara contra este.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó un empleado del bar solicito.

-Si, solo bebió demasiado el pequeño.

Sonrió Bakura, tomando a Ryu en brazos y sacándolo de ahí.

~8~

Marik Ishtar solo entro a la biblioteca para guarecerse de la lluvia. Marik Ishtar era un peligroso asesino con una misión en manos: matar a Joey Wheleer y a Seto Kaiba. No era una misión sencilla, así que estaba cobrando una verdadera millonada por ella.

Marik era un hombre guapo, de cabellos rubio cenizo, ojos rojos y expresión malévola. Parecía un demonio tan hermoso como evidentemente malo, era ese tipo de chico del que toda madre advertía a su hija de alejarse. Tentadores, pero malos como el diablo.

-Disculpe ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo una amable voz a espaldas de Marik y cuando este se volteo vio al bibliotecario que le había hablado.

Un pequeño muy parecido a el, de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos violetas, pero bajito y delgado, sin mucha musculación, de expresión dulce e inocente.

Ese bibliotecario no era otro más que Malik Ishtar, el desaparecido y fugado hermano menor de Marik.

-Malik- dijo el peligroso asesino tomándolo de un brazo, mientras el más joven palidecía dramáticamente, ante el pánico que le producía su…

-Aniki- susurró aterrado.

~8~

Joey despertó algo adolorido por la paliza anteriormente recibida, pero no tan adolorido como debería estar, pues alguien lo había curado y limpiado, lo que sorprendió al rubio, el que se levantó aún más impresionado por no estar amarrado si no tendido en una cama de blancos doseles.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué extraña táctica piensan usar ahora?- se preguntó Joey, poniendo sus descalzos pies en el suelo y notando entonces que una camisa blanca, muy larga para ser de él, lo cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

Joey se volteo rápidamente al oír el ruido de una puerta y en ella estaba Seto Kaiba, con una bandeja llena de frutas y algo que el rubio creyó jugo.

-Así que ya te despertaste- dijo Kaiba al verlo levantado, acercándose a él con la bandeja en sus manos.

Joey retrocedió cauteloso, mirándolo con ojos dorados de fiera sin confiarse de él. Pero Seto no hizo caso a esto, poniendo la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

-Te traje algo para que merendaras- le dijo señalando la bandeja.- Lamento mucho haberte golpeado- se disculpó Kaiba dejando a Joey más que sorprendido y confundido.- El doctor me explicó que eres un doncel, y créeme, yo jamás golpeo a un doncel, de saber que tú lo eras no te hubiese levantado la mano. Aunque debí imaginarlo, eres demasiado hermoso como para ser un varón- añadió Seto.

Eso en vez de alagar a Joey lo hizo sentirse insultado y muy molesto.

-Eres… eres…– El pobre Joey no encontraba un insulto lo demasiado bueno para expresar su sentimiento ante un pensamiento tan machista y odioso.

El ser doncel no lo hacía menos peligroso o capaz, demonios, había matado a tantos o más que Seto como para que este se le viniera a poner caballeroso ahora, por una deferencia a su condición de nacimiento.

-No ofendas cachorro, y mejor come- le ordenó Kaiba tranquilamente, mientras Joey enrojecía de rabia, conteniendo las ganas de tomar la bandeja y ponérsela a Seto de sombrero.

-No comeré nada, quien me asegura y no este envenenado Kaiba- dijo Joey en cambio, rabioso.

Seto rodó los ojos y suspiró frustrado, llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

-¿Así es suficiente?- preguntó Kaiba irónico, mientras Joey apretaba los puños maquinando la forma mas dolorosa para matar a ese imbécil machista.

~8~

La mano de Yugi había sido atendida, curada y vendada en contra de su voluntad. También había sido amarrado por un tobillo, con una cadena de oro, a la pata de la enorme cama de una habitación, y Yugi peleaba en esos momentos como una fierra para liberarse de esa cadena, pero solo estaba consiguiendo lastimarse el tobillo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yugi abrió los ojos como un cervatillo, sorprendido por la luz de un camión al ver entrar a Yami con una cómoda pijama negra y una bata por encima.

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo cuarto, mi lindo pet*?- preguntó Yami, acercándose a la cama donde Yugi empezó a forcejear con mas fuerza contra la cadena en su pie, enojado.

-Deja de hacer eso, te lastimas tu solo pequeño. Espero que te gusten tus nuevas habitaciones, son las que se le asigna al amante del dueño de la casa- le explicó Yami.

Yugi lo fulminó con la mirada, retrocediendo todo lo que podía.

-Yo no soy tu amante- le dijo el más pequeño, furioso por el descaro del otro.

-Pero lo serás- sonrió Yami perversamente.

-Jamás- le juró Yugi- No sufro de tan mal gusto- añadió.

Yami sonrio macabramente y se arrojo sobre el, Yugi trato de empujarlo con sus pies y su mano buena, pero Yami tomo su mano lastimada apretándosela y arrancándole un gemido de dolor al furioso chico.

-Quieto fiera- le advirtió Yami y Yugi, aún en contra de su voluntad, obedeció.

Yami sonrió como el mismo satanás y le acarició la cara con las manos, mientras Yugi lo miraba con profundo odio.

-Eres mío, pequeña belleza- dijo Yami, y sus palabras fueron una sentencia.

~8~

Duke vigilaba su objetivo desde una distancia segura. Tristan Taylor pronto acabaría preso, Duke era el encargado de encontrar todas las pruebas en su contra.

Tristan se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente a Duke, quien se apresuró a ocultarse detrás de un periódico. Pero al levantar la cabeza, el morocho ya no estaba ahí. Se levantó apuradamente, tirando el periódico, y salió corriendo hacia donde se le había escapado su objetivo.

Pero al virar por un callejón, sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y su mundo se le oscureció, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Tristan se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de aquél quien lo había estado siguiendo y buscó una identificación que le dijera quien era, y palideció al ver que era un maldito agente de la FBI.

-¿Qué quiere el jodido FBI conmigo? ¿Cómo diablos supieron de mí?

~8~

El peliplateado había ayudado a Mokuba a levantarse y se había disculpado caballerosamente con Mokuba, quien había admitido la disculpa apresuradamente, antes de salir corriendo dejando detrás de él su billetera que se le había caído.

Maximillian tomó la billetera y trato de detener al pelinegro, pero ya este se había subido en un taxi. Max maldijo el escape de su ángel y abrió la billetera: algo de dinero, algunas tarjetas de crédito y una identificación.

Agente del FBI: Mokuba Kaiba.

**Continuara...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Bakura observaba dormir a un inconsciente Ryu en su cama, y a medida que pasaban las horas y ni Yugi ni Joey volvían, ni había noticias de una gran explosión, cada vez le quedaba más claro que al final tendría que terminar usando al bello albino que había confiado en el para hacer un trueque. No que él tuviera mucho sentido de la moral o el decoro, pero le incomodaba un poco… bueno, en realidad mucho, el hecho de estar traicionando la confianza que le había dado Ryu. Aún era muy joven y ya estaba siendo traicionado, pobre niño, no había pedido nacer en ese mundo de drogas y tráficos ocultos, pero ya era parte de él y tendría que lidiar con eso, pero no dejaría que este inoportuno activo de conciencia, que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, arruinara su oportunidad de salvar a Yugi y a Joey.

-Maldita sea, Maximillian pondrá el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que han secuestrado a Yugi y a Joey.- maldijo el ojirojo.

En ese momento Ryu soltó un quejadito, de esos que uno suelta mientras se esta levantando y no tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo, mientras se estiraba como un gato entre las sabanas de la cama de Bakura y sus ojitos mieles se abrían confundidos. Bostezo mirando, adormilado aún, a su alrededor, y se fijo en Bakura. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa y se sentó sintiendo un mareo.

-Bakura- lo llamó. Bakura simplemente lo miro en silencio- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó el inocente albino menor sin darse cuenta de la realidad.

Bakura suspiro.

-Tomaste de más en el bar y como no sabía dónde llevarte te traje a mi casa– le mintió descaradamente sin que su pulso tan siquiera se alterara.

Ryu sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias por cuidarme Bakura, me disculpo por haber tomado tanto. Pero creo que será mejor que regrese a mi casa, ya es tarde.

Bakura asintió.

-Si, pero después de haber bebido tanto como ayer en la noche, lo mejor es que te hidrates. Te traeré un vaso de agua, mientras te adecentas un poquito- le dijo Bakura amablemente y salió de la habitación.

-Hay que hermoso es. Tan caballeroso y guapo- suspiró Ryu cautivado por su caballerosidad cuando Bakura salió.

Al rato volvió Bakura con un vaso de agua que Ryu tomó confiado.

-Bebe, te hará bien.

-Gracias- le sonrió a Bakura antes de bebérselo hasta el fondo, pero nada mas hacerlo, se sintió mareado.

-Bakura no me siento bien…- susurro antes de volverse a desplomar inconsciente sobre la cama.

Bakura, que lo había vuelto a drogar, lo cubrió nuevamente con la manta. Lo había vuelto a drogar para así poder pensar con tranquilidad, pensar en que era lo que realmente haría con Ryu, pero sobre todo para dar tiempo a Joey y a Yugi de poder escapar. Prefería no tener que llegar a hacer daño a Ryu.

~8~

Marik había arrastrado a su hermano pequeño Malik hasta el baño de la biblioteca que estaba vacío, metiéndolo a un cubículo.

Malik no había podido oponer resistencia ni pedir ayuda, por que era tan simple como que Marik lo aterraba, y nada más volverlo a ver, había quedado petrificado.

Su traidora mente le recordaba el motivo por el cual había huído de su casa y se había ocultado muy lejos de su sicario hermano.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres, entre Malik y Marik todo iba bien, Marik era el mejor de los hermanos. Todo cambió cuando Malik descubrió que su hermano era un asesino a sueldo. Que así se ganaba la vida y los mantenía a ambos. Y cuando le reclamó a Marik éste simplemente se encargó de que su hermano no fuera a decir nada mediante el miedo.

Al principio solo le pegaba, lo insultaba y lo encerraba, pero a medida que pasaban los meses, las cosas empezaron a empeorar, parecía como si con el pasar del tiempo Marik olvidara cada vez más y más que Malik era su hermano pequeño. Primero, comenzó robándole besos, luego caricias, y al final, lo violaba casi todas las noches.

Malik cayó en un horrible estado de depresión, deseando la muerte más que nada. Marik parecía haber olvidado que eran hermanos y lo veía como una mascota sexual, así que al final, cansado de esto, Malik se las había ingeniado para huir muy lejos de su demente hermano y había acabado como bibliotecario de esa biblioteca. Jamás en su vida pensó volver a encontrar a Marik, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras sus ojos violetas no podían dejar de mirar los rojo sangre y diabólicos de su hermano mayor.

-Malik, Malik… mi linda y desaparecida mascota- susurró el mayor acariciando su cara.

Los ojos de Malik se cerraron, no con miedo sino con pánico, verdadero y puro.

-Suéltame... Por favor... Suéltame…- sollozó Malik cuando al fin encontró su voz.

-¿Cómo me pides eso, mi adorada mascota? No vez que te he buscado durante mucho tiempo- dijo Marik inclinándose y tomando los labios de Malik en un hambriento beso, sintiendo el sabor de las lágrimas saladas derramadas por su otuto.

-Shhh ya no llores- lo consoló Marik con una ternura extraña que asustaba a Malik, pues podía recordar muy bien que era después de esa ternura cuando su hermano lo violaba o le hacía algo realmente malo.- Sé que tú también me extrañaste pero, ya no llores más, ahora te llevare a nuestra casa y no nos separaremos de nuevo- le prometió Marik a Malik.

Malik lo miro con sus ojos aterrados, tratando de escapar, pero un puño de su hermano en pleno estómago lo dejo sin aire haciéndolo inclinarse sobre sí mismo.

-Si te resistes…- le dijo Marik con una voz tan fría que helaba la sangre y congelaría el mismo infierno- te juro que mato a todos los que están aquí, y tu sabes bien que yo siempre estoy armado.

Y asustado, aterrado y en shock, Malik no tuvo otra opción que dejar que su hermano lo sacara fuera de la biblioteca, donde llovía a cantaros, y lo hiciera subir a un taxi.

~8~

Joey había terminado comiendo lo que Kaiba le había llevado, pues sabía bien que lo mejor que podía hacer si quería salir de ese lugar era mantener sus fuerzas. Y tenía que salir de ahí porque pensaba matar a ese estúpido gato cretino de Kaiba.

Pero mientras comía sus ojos dorados de fiera miraban a Kaiba, fija y desconfiadamente. Seto recogió la bandeja cuando Joey termino y se la dio a una sirvienta que esperaba fuera de la habitación volviendo a cerrar la puerta. Cuando Seto volvió a donde Joey esperaba, este lo miro sin miedo y con desafío.

-Bien, ¿que harán conmigo ahora?- preguntó como si preguntara la hora.

- Bueno, yo sigo necesitando que me digas quien te envió Ángel de la Muerte.

Joey sonrió con burla.

-Ya te lo dije: Yami Athemu.

-Que no te golpee ahora porque eres un doncel, no significa que no tenga otras maneras de sacarte la información- comentó Seto con frialdad.

Joey lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Si? ¿Qué forma? Anda, sorpréndeme.- le dijo sínicamente.

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Ángel de la Muerte, de que estás en mi cuarto, en mi cama, para ser más específico, y eres muy hermoso.

Joey de inmediato se puso alerta.

-Si tan solo tratas de hacer lo que insinúas, te castro Kaiba. Soy un doncel, pero también un hombre, no soy una damisela a la que puedas ultrajar– le aseguró el rubio.

-Me gustaría ver que es lo que podrías hacer para evitar que te tome.

-No olvides que soy un asesino Kaiba.

Kaiba solo sonrió con malicia eso sería un reto muy interesante. Se acercó a Joey, quien se negó a retroceder, dispuesto a hacerle frente.

~8~*

Yugi permanecía en shock, sus ojos abiertos sin expresión, su cuerpo como el de un hermoso muñequito de cristal que había sido agarrado con mucha fuerza, resultando quebrado. Sus muslos estaban manchados de sangre, la sangre que había derramado su ano al ser desvirgado, su cuerpo tenia marcas de chupones y mordidas, y el hermoso tricolor aún no podía creer, no podía procesar, que ese bastardo de Athemu lo había violado.

Yami tampoco estaba intacto. Al principio, Yugi se había defendido como una fiera, muestra de eso, los distintos arañazos que tenía regados por aquí y por allá, pero al final Yami lo había logrado someter. Al final Yami había ganado.

Yami sonrió de forma lobuna tomando la barbilla de Yugi para besarlo, los ojos de Yugi se llenaron de miedo, mientras lo miraba con terror, y Yami sonrió al darse cuenta que lo había logrado quebrar.

-Shh, ya, tranquilo, no tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

Pero en lugar de tranquilizarse, Yugi solo temblaba más, con sus ojos ahora inundados de lágrimas, de rabia, de frustración, de humillación.

Yami lo abrazó con ternura, ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa, y al sentir ese gesto cariñoso Yugi se aferró a él, buscando consuelo y olvidándose por un segundo de que quien lo abrazaba era el culpable de todo, mientras dulces lágrimas salían de sus normalmente fríos ojos violetas.

~8~

Duke despertó en un hospital solo, maldiciendo su suerte. Había perdido la pista de Tristan Taylor y su jefe no estaría nada contento de este hecho.

Lo que Duke no sabía era que él le había perdido la pista a Tristal Taylor, pero Tristan Taylor no le había perdido la pista a él, y pronto le enseñaría al lindo agente de ojos verdes lo que sucedía cuando metías tu linda naricita donde no te llamaban.

~8~

Maximillian, que había estado distraído pensando en el hermoso pelinegro del FBI con el que había chocado, se puso hecho un asilisco, cuando al llegar a su mansión le informaron de la captura de Yugi y Joey.

-Tú, maldito hacker de segunda, quiero que te consigas toda la información de ese maldito de Kaiba, le daremos por su punto débil, él mismo nos traerá de vuelta a Yugi y a Joey, y mantén a Ryu contigo, el pagará por lo que le hayan echo a Joey y a Yugi.

Juró un furioso Maximillian, y Bakura se apresuró a ir a hacer lo ordenado. Maximillian Pegasus no era alguien que uno quisiera ver furioso, por que entonces, era implacable.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-Maldita sea- soltó Kaiba de golpe, sosteniendo la mano que ese rubio… ese perro, se había atrevido a morderle.

Joey le sonrió satisfecho y triunfador desde la cama. El castaño estaba hecho si creía que Joey se dejaría abusar mansamente. Eso le serviría de advertencia sobre quien era Joey Wheeler.

-¿Te dolió Kaiba?- le preguntó Joey burlonamente.

-¿Qué eres, un perro o un asesino?- le preguntó Kaiba fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Lo que me convenga ser- se encogió Joey de hombros- No seas llorón, fue una mordidita de nada- entorno los ojos.

-¿De nada? Casi me sacas sangre- le reclamó Kaiba. Si, venga, había tenido peleas en las que se había llevado un balazo, pero nunca, nunca, un doncel le había mordido, los donceles caían como moscas a sus pies.

Que se creía el rubio ese para rechazarlo a él, el gran Seto Kaiba.

-Solo te dí lo que te merecías, y sinceramente, creo que fui suave. La idea de arrancarte las pelotas y hacértelas tragar es más tentadora- le aseguró Joey.

-Traté de ser amable contigo, por tu condición de doncel Ángel- le advirtió Seto acercándose a él, furioso. Se acabaron las consideraciones.

-Tratar de meterte a mi cama no es ser precisamente amable- le gruñó Joey en guardia, listo para golpear nuevamente al castaño.

-Corrección rubiales… mi cama- le aclaró Seto yendo por él, y esta vez, se esperaba la patada que el rubio dirigió a su nariz, tomándolo del delicado tobillo y dándole un tirón que hizo caer al rubio espatarrado sobre la cama.

Joey trató de patearle con su otra pierna, pero Seto atajó el golpe con su brazo, y cuando fue a golpearle con el puño al estómago, no pudo… la carita de Mokuba se le vino a la mente.

"Maldición" pensó.

Una cosa era meterle una bala rápida e indolora en la cabeza a un doncel, y otra muy distinta golpearlo. Golpear a uno no le hacía ni puta gracia, él había nacido de uno, así que conteniendo las ganas de estrangular al rubio, solo le agarró con fuerza de la mejilla y le estampo un beso en los labios que hizo que los ojos de Joey se abrieran como los de un pescado asombrado.

Claro que solo pudo disfrutar del beso un escaso segundo, antes de que el rubio, en una artimaña puramente femenina, le arañara la cara. Pero bien lo valió por aquél beso, esos labiecitos de corazón eran… el Cielo para cualquier hombre, y seguro que entre aquellas piernas largas y estilizadas, yacía el paraíso.

Y el pensaba tener ese paraíso, como que se llamaba Seto Kaiba.

-Tú vuelve a intentar algo así y te dejo la cara Hecha un poema Kaiba- le juró Joey con la respiración agitada, tocándose sus labios.

-Mi pobre cara- suspiró Seto teatralmente- Está bien, creo que merece la pena- dijo, yendo de nuevo por Joey, que salto fuera de la cama por el otro lado, corriendo al baño de la habitación donde se encerró, escuchando las carcajadas de Seto al otro lado.

-Venga rubio, sal de ahí.

-¡Ni de coña Kaiba, ni de coña! Date manuela para que te bajes la calentura bastardo, por que a mí no me metes tus asquerosas manos- le juró Joey desde dentro del baño y el castaño rió aún más fuertemente.

-Jajaja. Pareces una damisela defendiendo su virtud, Angelito de la muerte- se burló la mar de divertido el castaño, ya hasta se había olvidado de que su propósito era sacarle el nombre de Pegasus al Joey.

Es que el rubio era demasiado divertido y demasiado peligroso, había hecho a Kaiba olvidarse de su trabajo, ahora solo quería montársela con el perro rubio… le gustaba ese cachorro con carácter de demonio.

-¡Que te jodan Kaiba!- le gritó Joey ofendido, pero no asomo ni uno solo de sus preciosos cabellos rubios fuera del baño.

-Joderte es justamente lo que quiero hacerte a ti, y lo digo en el sentido más vulgar de la palabra. Ya sabes, buen sexo rubio- le dijo Seto, y dentro del baño Joey se sonrojó por el descaro del otro.

Si claro, ya alucinaba Seto Kaiba si pensaba que Joey Wheeler, alias el Ángel de la Muerte, le regalaría a él su primera vez.

~8~

Yugi estaba solo, Yami le había dejado yéndose a sus habitaciones que conectaban con las que le había dado a su nuevo amante. Una vez solo, había sido capaz, una vez más, de serenarse a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo.

Si, aún se sentía humillado y furioso, pero su personalidad fría poco a poco volvía a tomar el control de él. Estaba avergonzado de haber llorado en los brazos de su violador, pero quería venganza, esto no se quedaría así.

Yami Athemu le pagaría esta afrenta, como que se llamaba Yugi Motu.

-Juro por mi vida que me las va a pagar ese bastardo- se dijo fríamente.- Voy a salir de aquí, lo juro, así tenga que valerme de mi condición de doncel- se juró a si mismo.

Así tuviera que fingir amor por ese bastardo que le había violado, le haría bajar la guardia y se iría tan rápido de ese jodido lugar que Athemu no sabría ni que le había golpeado cuando Yugi volviera para matarlo.

~8~

Malik temblaba como una hojita, conteniendo el impulso de agazaparse contra la pared de la habitación de su hermano.

-Marik por favor- suplicó tembloroso- Aniki onegai- le suplicó.

-Ya, ya. Sé que tu también me extrañaste- le tranquilizó Marik, abrazando el tembloroso cuerpo que en realidad no le había extrañado para nada.- Ya estás seguro, de nuevo en casa, mi hermoso hermanito. Deja ahora a tu Aniki amarte- le dijo llevándolo a la cama- Ya, ya, no llores- le dijo sin darle importancia… los donceles siempre lloraban.

-No Marik, no me violes de nuevo- sollozó Malik desesperado, pero no se atrevía a luchar físicamente con su hermano.

Sabía que éste era mas fuerte que el, y no quería recibir una paliza que solo empeorara las cosas. Ya conocía a su hermano muy bien.

-Yo no te voy a violar Otuto, yo solo voy a hacerte el amor- le aseguró Marik, desnudando el sollozante cuerpo de su hermanito, que empezó a llorar aterrado.

-Está bien, se que la emoción te puede, siempre has sido un poquito llorón- le sonrió Marik limpiando su rostro- Por esta vez está bien, te amaré así- le prometió, besándolo profundamente, sin encontrar resistencia cuando exploró esa boquita de miel con su lengua y desnudó el cuerpo pequeño debajo de él, ni cuando lo lamió, besó, mordisqueó, preparó y penetró.

No, no encontró ninguna resistencia, como le gustaba, pero tampoco dejó su hermanito de llorar, cosa que le fastidiaba, pero está bien, por esta vez estaba bien.

~8~

Bakura estaba mortalmente serio mientras Maximillian leía los papeles que éste le había conseguido. Le había tomado lo suyo al albino dar con toda la información de Seto Kaiba y descubrir que éste tenía un hermano pequeño: Mokuba Kaiba. Después fue aún más difícil descubrir algo del joven, pues contaba con un bajo perfil y al parecer nada destacable en su vida. A primera vista, un agente de viajes, pero no en vano él era el mejor y había descubierto la verdad sobre Mokuba Kaiba y su profesión, aunque pocos lo hubiesen conseguido. Ni los archivos más protegidos del FBI eran imposibles para Bakura.

Por su parte, Maximillian no podía creer lo pequeño que era el mundo. El pequeño agente con el que había tropezado por error y que le había sorprendido, no era otro que su perfecta arma contra Seto Kaiba. A veces el mundo era como un pañuelo.

-Llama a nuestro contacto en el FBI, es necesario que envíen al joven a la escena de un crimen- le ordenó Maximillian.

-¿Qué crimen?- preguntó Bakura.

-El que voy a producir ahora… Nuestros hombres estarán esperando para traer al pequeño, y con Ryu Athemu y con Mokuba Kaiba aquí, me parece que… o nos devuelven lo que es nuestro, o ellos pierden también- dijo Maximillian en tono letal.

Bakura asintió levantándose.

-Iré ahora, mientras mas rápido hagamos esto y terminemos con esto, mejor- aseguró el albino.

Maximillian asintió completamente de acuerdo con el.

Mokuba despertó aturdido, no sabia que había pasado, le habían enviado a la escena de un crimen diciéndole que tenía que ver con su caso de investigación, pero al llegar, resultó ser el primer agente. Mientras se acercaba a ver el desconocido cuerpo en la cuneta, pensando que a lo mejor era alguna victima de su hermano, sintió un golpe por detrás y todo se volvió oscuridad.

Trató de moverse y se sintió atado; además de que no veía nada, le habían echado un saco por encima de la cabeza. Con creciente desasosiego y algo de miedo, Mokuba supo que había sido descubierto.

Moriría, moriría y ni su hermano lo podría salvar. Es más, puede que fuera hasta su hermano el encargado de matarlo. Bueno, sabía que si era el deber de Seto al menos lo eliminaría rápida e indoloramente, no habría tortura previa.

Pero tenía solo 24 años y pocas ganas de morir.

"Que corta fue mi vida"- pensó fugazmente y el pensamiento le sorprendió.

Sintió como el auto en que lo llevaban se detenía y como era arrastrado bruscamente por un tirón en su brazo, que seguramente le dejaría marca fuera, y le obligaban a caminar. A ciegas solo podía confiar en esa nada amable mano que le dirigía para no caer de bruces al suelo, y tragarse todos y cada uno de sus dientes.

Le obligaron a sentar y entonces la capucha fue retirada de su rostro. Parpadeó, pues la luz lastimó sus ojos antes de poderse acostumbrar a ella y ver a quien tenia frente suyo.

No, no era su hermano o el jefe de éste, era el hombre con el que había tropezado antes, el peli plata con el ojo azul. Un mal y escalofriante presentimiento hizo que su estomago se apretara como si una mano fría atenazara a éste.

-Mokuba Kaiba- habló el hombre. El hecho de que tuviera la ventaja de conocer su nombre no le daba ningún sosiego al novato agente del FBI- Se te cayó esto en nuestro breve encuentro- le dijo mostrándole a Mokuba su billetera.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Se preguntaba el pelinegro

-Permíteme presentarme- le dijo desatando sus manos, dejando a Mokuba confuso.- Maximilliam Pegasus- se presentó el hombre, y Mokuba entendió por qué el mal presentimiento, aunque llamarlo malo era quedarse corto, era malísimo, su situación era malísima.

Maximilliam Pegasus, el otro gran yakusa de todo el territorio, el enemigo acérrimo del jefe de su hermano. Y si el estaba ahí es por que éste sabía de su relación con su hermano, pues Mokuba nunca se había metido con Pegasus como para que lo tuviera ahí por algo personal.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?- le preguntó, y se felicitó de que su voz no temblara y recordó lo que Seto siemrpe le decía: "Mas vale morir de pie luchando, que vivir una vida arrastrándote".

-De ti en particular… nada- le dijo Maximilliam, mirándolo tranquilamente, apoyándose en su escritorio frente a la silla del chico al que acababa de desatar sin ningún miedo, dado que su casa estaba fuertemente custodiada.

Si el mocoso trataba de huir, no iría muy lejos

-Más bien quiero algo de tu hermanito. ¿Sabes? Me robó algo mío y eso no me gusta nada, así que si pretende volverte a ver con vida…- sonrió de forma escalofriante, acariciando con una mano la mejilla del más pequeño- más le vale devolverme lo que es mío- le dijo éste.-Mientras esto pasa, por favor, disfruta mi hospitalidad- le dijo irónicamente, y haciendo un gesto con su mano, un hombre tomó a Mokuba del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de ahí, fuertemente custodiado, hasta una austera habitación con solo una cama, un gabetero y un sencillo baño junto a una puertita, ni una sola ventana.

La puerta fue echada con llave, él encerrado adentro. Una vez solo, Mokuba se sentó con piernas ligeramente temblorosas al borde del colchón.

-Estoy jodido- susurró el joven.- Completa y absolutamente jodido- se dijo, pasándose las manos por el negro cabello, en ademán nervioso.

**Continuará…**

Notas finales:

Sé que si hay alguien que aún lea esta historia va a querer matarme por la vida que me he echado en actualizar, y a decir verdad, por más que trataba, no podía. La había dejado hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía como continuarla, y entonces la volví a releer desde el primer capítulo y empecé a editarla y a añadir y cambiar cosas (en estructura, la trama es la misma, no os perdéis nada si no releéis de nuevo los primeros capítulos, solo añadí cosas como descripciones un poquito mas detalladas de los personajes, el entorno y las conversaciones, así como detalles en éstas). No fueron muchas cosas pero me dejaron más satisfechas, y luego de editar el último capítulo, mis dedos siguieron escribiendo éste y otros capítulos más, lo que me dejó muy complacida. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
